


A Snowy Escape

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [94]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Hermione and Loki enjoy a snowy escape from the chaos of their lives.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Series: Make the Dust Fly [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Joy to the World Crossover Collection





	A Snowy Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> This story was written for AleysiaSnape as part of the 2020 Joy to the World Christmas Crossover Collection. I truly hope that despite everything, you have a wonderful holiday season. Just know that you have so many friends in the fandom that care about you and wish you well. Thank you so much form prompting me this and allowing me to write two of my favorite character together for you. I had a lot of fun writing these two together again and truly hope that you enjoy this piece! Happy holidays and happy reading! xxDustNight 
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly subscription to read this over. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: Enjoying snow on vacation.

Slowly, Hermione found herself awake, but she wasn't sure why. Even with her eyes still closed, she knew the sun had not yet risen. Desire tugged throbbed in her core as a tongue lapped at her folds, and suddenly she knew what had woken her up from such a deep sleep. Smiling wantonly, she opened her eyes and lifted the edge of the blanket. A pair of mischievous emerald eyes met her gaze.

"Loki," she said, biting back another moan as he slipped a finger into her pussy to replace his tongue.

"Yes, love?" Loki responded, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth as he added another digit.

"I thought we agreed to sleep in this morning?" she asked, her hips rocking lightly, urging his fingers deeper. She moaned, fingers gripping the sheets as his thumb brushed against her clit.

"We did, but I thought this would be better," he replied before kissing her lower belly. "Are you not enjoying yourself? I can stop…"

As Loki slowly began to remove his fingers, Hermione's hand wrapped around his wrist. "Don't you dare," she said with narrowed eyes as her body trembled with pent up pleasure. "You better finish you've started."

"As you wish, love," Loki said, eyes flashing before he dropped his face and began to all but fuck her with his tongue.

Hermione released her hold on his hand to tangle fingers in his long, dark hair. She held his face steady against her pussy, enjoying the way he sucked at her slit before licking deep within her. If ever she was to be woken early, this was the proper way to do it. With Loki, Hermione was never disappointed, either mentally or sexually. They were a perfect match, and he showed her that now by sucking her slit as he eased three fingers in and out of her cunt.

Hips rolling, Hermione moaned as Loki teased her ever closer to what she needed most. " _Fuck_ ," she moaned, "I love you."

Loki responded by chuckling, the vibrations only urging her closer to climax. He traced her fold with his long tongue, stopping to suck her clit before repeating the pattern. All the while, his fingers slid in and out of her cunt as she rocked her hips. Stronger and stronger the pleasure built until it suddenly broke, sending Hermione crying out as surge after surge of pleasure raced through her body.

Loki coaxed her through the orgasm, slowing his pace, but never relenting until finally, Hermione was nothing but a whimpering mess upon the sheets. Proudly, he withdrew from between her legs, watching her with heavy-lidded eyes and an even heavier cock between his thighs. He did not seek his own pleasure, though, but instead kneeled beside Hermione as she caught her breath. When she seemed under control of herself once more, he cleared his throat and spoke.

"I thought that we could take a walk in the snow today," Loki said after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He crawled up next to Hermione and curled into her wide.

Still panting slightly from her orgasm, Hermione eagerly threw a leg over her lover and laid her head on his chest. "I'd love that. Especially since we came to the mountains to explore and see the snow. We haven't really left this room aside from sitting in the living area a bit."

Loki rubbed a hand down Hermione's naked back and cupped her bottom. "How am I to want to do anything else with a body as delectable as yours in front of me all the time?" He playfully slapped her bottom, clearly enjoying the way it jiggled.

Hermione enjoyed his praise, but she did sigh heavily. "I suppose you just have to endure," she teased, lifting her head to smirk at her lover.

"For you, I would endure anything," Loki told Hermione, cupping her chin. His statement was true, for he had endured much in their brief time together. It was worth it though to be able to escape for holidays like this.

"I hope that you can endure this then," Hermione replied before shifting her body downward and taking Loki's still firm cock into her mouth. Loki had woken her up in the most delicious of ways, and now it was her turn to repay the favour before they cleaned up and went for their walk in the snow.

* * *

Many hours later, after a second-round in the shower and some lunch, Loki and Hermione found themselves wandering through the beautiful forest. It had snowed all night long, and so the trees and undergrowth were in a picturesque form. Hermione couldn't help but fall in love with the quiet and beauty of the winter mountainscape.

Turning, she found Loki watching her with a private little smile on his face. She blushed and said, "See something that you like?"

"You know as well as I do that you are the most beautiful object in this forest," Loki replied, sliding his hands into the pocket of his coat.

"You say the sweetest things to me," Hermione said as she carefully padded her way through the snow back toward Loki. Using her wand, she lifted some snow from the ground and formed it onto a ball behind Loki's back. Then she lifted it high above his head and then let it fall. At Loki's surprised face, she squealed with laughter and began to run.

Despite the initial shock, Loki was hot on her heels. They laughed as they ran through the snow, Hermione doing her best to stay ahead. Eventually, though, Loki caught Hermione, grabbing her from behind before falling over into the snow. They rolled around, tickling and laughing while trying to stuff snow into the collars of their coats. After each was soaked through and breathless, Loki pulled Hermione to her feet and kissed her soundly. When they parted, Hermione could only sigh in happiness.

"I'm so glad we made this trip, Loki," she told him, fixing her earmuffs. "I know it's not always easy for us to get away from everything and just relax like this."

"I'm hoping that in the future, we can find more time such as this," Loki replied, sliding his hands into the pockets of his now soaking coat. Luckily he wasn't prone to the cold, but Hermione was so they would not remain out here for much longer.

"I'm sure that we'll be able to go on holiday again at some point," Hermione said with a sad sort of smile. Loki was right, there weren't many opportunities to get away from her line of work, and Loki was still on a pretty tight leash when it came to wandering about Earth.

Knowing they only had one or two more days on the trip, Loki wanted to make sure they spent them happily. "I'm not sure how these sorts of requests are done here on Midgard, but I have something to give you," Loki as he removed one hand from his pockets. He revealed a small box which he handed to Hermione.

Hermione took the box from Loki, struggling on slightly with her glove covered fingers to open it with shaking hands. Inside sat a small emerald ring set on a silver band. It was simple, yet elegant and sparkled as if it had a real star inside the gem. With teary eyes, she glanced back up at Loki.

"What is this?" she asked, heart, thumping loudly in her chest.

"It's for you. I love you, and wanted to ask you to be my wife," Loki said slowly, running one hand through his hair. "If you would like, that is."

"Loki," Hermione said, stepping forward to place her free hand on Loki's chest above his heart. "I would love nothing more than to be your wife. This is beautiful. Thank you."

Loki helped Hermione remove her glove so they could slide the ring onto her finger together. Then, after a few more kisses in the snow, they walked back to their cabin where they spent the remainder of their mini holiday. Their entire future lay ahead of them, but for right now, all they wanted to focus on was the love they had for one another.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
